


Outerspace

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Awkward Dates, Burns, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Dating but vague and you both friendzone each other.





	Outerspace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> > Outerspace by Catey Shaw
> 
> A request from my girlfriend. 

"Knock knock." Michael says, causing Trevor to look up from the work in his desk.

"What are you doing up?" Trevor asks, looking back down to scribble something down. "It's what, four am?"

"Three." Michael corrects. "Well, two forty-eight."

"How about my first question?"

"You know how torture nightmares are." Michael said in a way that was meant to be playful, but Trevor clenches his jaw in either anger or sympathy. "Anyway, I'm not going to get some sleep tonight, and I know you don't sleep in general, so I was wondering if you wanted to go do something."

"Do something?" Trevor asks, hitching an eyebrow as he glances up at Michael. "A 'rob a convenience store' something?"

"More like a 'go to a Denny's at three am' something." Michael says. "I don't want to wake anyone else and I walked in on Matt and Gavin doing _something_ and I don't think asking if they want to get three am hashbrowns with me will help."

Trevor lets out a disgusted noise before chuckling. "Yeah, sure, I'll join you. I need a break from this anyway."

Michael smiles. "Cool."

* * *

"For someone who only consumes coffee and weighs a hundred pounds, you sure eat a lot." Michael comments.

"Shut up." Trevor playfully said through a mouthful of his sixth piece of french toast. Michael chuckles as Trevor wipes the syrup and powdered sugar from his face, smiling as he moves the napkin away. "You know, this beats work any other day."

"Yeah?" Michael asks with a grin.

"Yeah." Trevor smiles a little wider. "But it's not that hard to beat looking over building schematics. I think blowing a seedy guy in an alley would be better than that."

The two laugh and Trevor moves his hand, placing it on Michael's hand by accident. "Shit, sorry." Trevor says in embarrassment, pulling away.

"It's- it's fine." Michael says, flustered as his cheeks burn and his heart tries to escape his chest.

* * *

"We look out of place." Trevor mumbled. They were undercover at an art gallery, scoping out the place before they would steal the pieces and pawn them off on a buyer. Trevor and Michael looked like square pegs in round holes among the art snobs, occasionally getting judgemental looks from both patrons and guards.

"Hold my hand, then." Michael responds, voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Trevor nervously chuckles.

"People don't suspect couples." Michael says. It might be true, he's completely bullshitting. He just wanted to hold Trevor's hand.

Trevor looks at Michael, and either though neither of them say anything, they seem to have mutual feelings. "Yeah, okay."

Michael entwines his fingers with Trevor's, heart beating wildly as he tries not to look like a nervous teenager holding hands for the first time.

* * *

Trevor's eyes burn holes in Michael, he can feel it, even as he stared at the ground. "Don't do something like that ever again." Trevor said.

"Everyone needed a distraction." Michael justified.

"That wasn't your call to make."

"Why does it matter?" Michael asks, finally meeting Trevor's gaze.

"Why does it matter?" Trevor repeats incredulously. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't." Michael points out.

"You almost did, though!" Trevor shouts. "Your comm went dead and we found you unconscious in an alleyway, bleeding out and with burns up and down your body and I thought I _lost_ you." Trevor's voice breaks with emotion as he speaks. "And we've just been dancing around this and-"

"Dancing around what?" Michael interrupts.

 _"Us,_ Michael!"

"What about us?"

Trevor huffs and leans into Michael's personal space, putting his lips on Michael's. His lips are soft and he tastes like coffee and mint. Michael feels electricity from his head to his hip, his heart trying to pull an Alien and chest-burst out of him. Trevor pulls away, giving Michael a kind smile. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." Michael says, breathless. "Do that again."

Trevor laughs, carefully putting a hand on Michael's shoulder and obliging.


End file.
